


It's a Vonderful Vorld

by ThatFrothingSpy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Freak Fortress 2 - Freeform, M/M, Mild Language, living that farm life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFrothingSpy/pseuds/ThatFrothingSpy
Summary: A short Heavy/Medic story where the couple owns a farm full of Freaks from the Fortress.May add to it later, but marked as complete for now





	It's a Vonderful Vorld

**Author's Note:**

> Define: Jungle Sniper.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/dellgotthemunchies/art/Meet-the-Jungle-Sniper-781461197

"BAAAA!"

A Jungle Sniper had escaped it's pen. The large Russian grumbled a curse before sitting up and reaching his large paw over the edge of the top bunk of the bunk bed. Medic would normally sleep on the very edge of his bed, a miracle he didn't fall off in the middle of the night. Then Heavy realized that his German was probably outside tending to the animals. Heavy jumped when he realized that the source of the bleating came from right beside his bed. Prichard, the Jungle Sniper, was slouched over and staring at his owner, angry that he wasn't giving him any food. "Ugh. Jungle Sniper is not allowed in house!" In return, he got another loud bleat from Prichard. Heavy then kindly grabbed the Jungle Sniper by the scruff of his neck. The panthergoat swiped at him as the Russian was trying his fastest to make it outside before he got scratched by the horned beast of a cat. He swung the screen door open and put the angry animal on the porch, unknown that he would try to comeback inside. "Prichard! Come over here, mein Jungle Sniper! Food!" Immediately, the cat ran over to where all the others were and began crunching on the cat food-like pieces on the ground, occasionally growling at anyone trying to steal his food.  


Heavy had looked over to the kitchen table to find a steaming hot and lonely breakfast of sunny side up, coffee, bacon, and slightly burnt toast. Heavy had sat down right in time for Medic to poke his head through the wide open window next to him. "Guten Morgen, Herr Heavy. I hope jou enjoy your breakfast. I von't be inside for a vhile, I'm cleaning zhe barns. Vhen jou're finished, come outside! It is a beautiful morning!" The Russian simply nodded at that. The breakfast was very well done. A spouse of precision was nice to have around. After he finished his breakfast, he went to his bedroom a changed into some attire that was adjusted for outside conditions. He grabbed a book to read, too.

  
He looked around the grass field of his farm. The air was crisp with the smell of last night's rain, and the sun was glistening from the trees and making patterns on the ground. The couple didn't have much animals, but they did have an exotic handful of freaks. Here comes Brüno, one of the male Painis Cupcakes, crawling up the stairs to see his dad reading a book of Russian poems. The freak was waiting for his pup to be born, but the mother wasn't showing any signs of labouring yet. She was just sleeping a lot, only getting up to eat and drink or use the bathroom. Ludwig was checking up on her now, making sure the baby was moving alright and healthy. "Hey you goddamn overgrown Russian weed-whacker!" The startled man looked over to the fence where the sound came from. Oh God, it's that numb-nutted neighbor of theirs.

  
Farmer Doe had owned a farm right next to them, but was currently misusing his tons and tons of acreage and leaving all his grass to brown and decay. He was always trying to find some way to pick on Heavy's farm. "You need to keep your fucking Painis Cupcake tied up! I watched that thing jump my fence and kill three of my chickens this morning!" Heavy sighed deeply.  
"How do you know it was Brüno?"  
"I've got video cameras up, bitch."  
"And don't call him 'thing', he has proper noun you know."  
"He, She, I don't give a damn. You need to get your freaks tied up!"  
"No! Freaks need room to roam!"  
"Listen here, bucko. You keep you fucking freaks out of my yard, or I shoot them!"  
"How dare you! Go to hell."  
Farmer Doe shot a bird at his neighbor and waddled back over to his wife, who was manning the chicken coop. "Ah though ah told yer ass to keep yer mouth shut and what did yew do? Yew waddle yer fat ass over thurr an' yew have pissin' fight with that ol' man. Jus' leave him alone, its not that big of a deal! We can always go out an' git more chickens!" The Engineer spoke. "I don't know why I married you." The angry American hissed. "Yew gotta learn to start treatn' me better than this shit."

  
Medic then shouted "Herr Heavy! Come quick! Shelly has gone into labour!" The female Painis Cupcake was huffing over the pain. Brüno slithered over to the barn stable where she laid, as Heavy made a slight jog into the barn. The Painis Cupcake couple licked at each other's face and snorted, showing signs of attempt in comfort. Medic had a wet towel in his hands in case something happened to where Shelly needed help. The freak had turned her back toward the farmers and, with help of Brüno, began to get herself ready to have her baby. 

After what seemed like hours, the pup was finally born. A small, frail, whimpering baby boy he was. So cute that Medic was blushing and smiling madly over Shelly's accomplishment. The two freaks were making noises at the baby because it went still for a few moments. They jumped when the baby sneezed. The pup was getting cold, so Brüno took the baby and curled up around it. The pup fell asleep to his daddy's heartbeat.

  
Shelly grabbed Ludwig's hand and licked it multiple times with her sticky tongue, as a sign of thanking. The German laughed. He shook his hand off as he walked out the barn with his spouse to look out at the beautiful landscape of animals playing, walking around and eating. "It's a Vonderful vorld, isn't it, Mein Heavy?" Medic sighed out.

"Yes... Indeed."


End file.
